Aimi Uchiha
'' 123Aimi11.png|Aimi Uchiha, shippuden 愛美 (Aimi Uchiha)'' Aimi ( Pronounced; eye-mee) AIMI WAS CREATED BY NARUTOGRLFAN ON FANFICTION.NET AND IS CURRENTLY WRITING THE STORY FOR HER. PLEASE BE PATIENT AND READ HER OTHER WORK. OR IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ISSUES PLEASE EITHER EMAIL HER AT rosierina@gmail.com or on fanfiction.net as Narutogrlfan. Thanks. Background Aimi was a happy, cheerful young girl when the incident of the clan's slaughtring left her in tatters. She was in the arms of her mother who tired her best to get the young defenseless Aimi to a safe area, although her mother was fatally wounded with a large sword wound near her heart, she took her daughter into the deep dark forest and collasped shortly. After a few words of good-bye, her mother died ontop of her. Found by a womanwho had been traveling, she took in the bloody, skinny girl and raised her. Personality Aimi was cheerful and a hyper girl. Soon after the death of her mother and father she became quiet and very shy. She closed herself off from the world and spent her time with her adopted mother (Chouko) indoors, who taught her the general skills of a kunoichi. Aimi is a very smart girl, shown as people hail her a genius, however she is very scarttered brained at most times. But makes up for it with her incredibly determined personality. She is extremly kind to those she is close with, unfortunately, Aimi uses her heart in battle and if she knows she might end up killing someone she thinks about her opponent's live's first. Aimi has a soft spot for Naruto as he has a postivie aura around him and a heart of gold. With this, Sasuke assumes Aimi is in love with Naruto. Aimi has a huge appetite and shows it, she is often called a bottomless pit. Whenever she smells food she becomes hungry. Whenever in battle, Aimi's demeanor changes during battle, she becomes fierce and sharp, this allows her to anticipates her enemies attack before they do it themselves. Her relationship with her parents were very healthy, but her father was always out, Aimi told Sasuke she felt shameful to not remember the face of her father as he too was a great Uchiha, however she spent most of her time as a child with her mother, still she misses her father the most.Sasuke and Aimi bond quickly and soon become true friends. Appearance In Part I, Aimi is seen wearing short blue kimono with a light peach colored obi sash and black ankle strap shoes. In Part II, Aimi is wearing a black shirt and purple skirt with black and gray shoes. She wear a blue necklace with the Uchiha crest embedded in it, she recieved this as a gift on her 16th birthday from her adopted mother. Abilities Aimi is very skilled in taijutsu, she became a master at hand to hand and close combat, this came from her hard work and the help of her techer, Sasuke. He has taught her every thing he knows, from taijutsu, to the proficient use of ninja tools as in swords, archery and shuriken. Chouko taugh her everything she knew from her medical skills. She has the ability to hold large objects, she is seen in part II carrying a large iron hammer. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Aimi and Sasuke met by an odd coincidence. Team 7 were out on a mission going to village, Naruto had to stop and pee, being gon for so long Kakashi asked Sasuke to look for him. He there in a meadow he saw a girl looking at flowers, he called out to her only to ask her if she had seen a blonde boy run through, as she turned around Sasuke saw her sharingan. Aimi being the shy girl that is got scared and ran away without saying a word to him. Sasuke quickly began to search for the girl asking villagers in the town they were walking through, he found a clue when a woman approached him, telling him she knew who he was looking for. Sasuke took this clue and found Aimi. Without the intention to, Sasuke kidnapped her and took her to a place where they could sit and talk. Still scared, Aimi tired to escape but Sasuke tied her up with wire. Once she calmed down, they had their talk. She told him she was an Uchiha but hid her identiy because she thought the person who killed her family would come kill her too. Naruto and Sakura, worried about their teammate followed him and stumbled onto the scene. Part II Following the years after Sasuke and Aimi left the village. Aimi continues to visit her adopted mother every now and then. Sasuke later kills Orochimaru and they both leave the hideout. Aimi convices Sasuke to let her go see her adopted mother after they put the Hebi team together. Aimi leaves and goes to Chouko's hideout only to find out she's been killed by a man who had been searching for her. Chouko's real family begins to yell at Aimi and blame her. Her lose of her adopted mother awakens her Mangekyo Sharingan. Trivia *Aimi's name from Japanese is 愛 (ai) "love, affection" and 美 (mi) "beautiful". *Aimi's favorite foods are; Orange chicken, Fried Rice and anything barbecued and Onigiri. *Aimi's favorite colors are; red and black. *Aimi's hobbies are taking walks and reading and solving puzzles. *She is very scatter brained when it comes down to her feelings (Ex. She bluntly tells Sasuke some feelings she had been having towards him without knowing what they meant) *Aimi's most desired opponent was her mother. *She plays her most favorite instrument, the shamisen, during her most troubled times. *Aimi follows Sasuke not to only help him with his goal but to help him find peace afterwards. *In Part I, Sasuke let's Aimi move in with him. *Sasuke becomes very protective of Aimi, as she is the last female of his clan. *During intense training sessions with Sasuke, Aimi never stopped fighting until she fainted, not even when she coughed up large amounts blood. *Her mother was known for her abilites as a spy. *When Aimi is embarassed she sticks her tongue out and closes her eyes, mimicking the face of a child. *The only thing that breaks Aimi's concentration in battle is when her friends are hurt or attacked. *When she was younger she was nicknamed The Shaolin Girl. *Aimi's theme song is "Tori no Uta" (鳥の詩, lit. "Bird's Poem") *No matter how many times she's seen it, Aimi hate's the sight of alot of blood. *During a mission she recieves with Team 7, Aimi was nearly kidnapped by Orochimaru but wasn't aware of it. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT